


The Ruby Mark

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [9]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Childhood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of fluff of when Patria-Rouge first got her seahorse mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruby Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to publish this on July 14th since that's Patria-Rouge's birthday, but then I fell asleep and woke up after 12 am. 
> 
> My friend flamboyant_moriarty is doing a continuation of the seahorse blood saga with her own fics. I'll post a link here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/865663

It was a rainy summer night, when Enjolras was watching his daughter Patria-Rouge who was asleep in her crib.

 

Just yesterday on July fourteenth, she turned a year old; Enjolras couldn't believe that she was a year old already.

 

As she was sleeping peacefully, Enjolras noticed that his little girl had a bright red mark on her arm.

 

He immediately ran to Grantaire who was fast asleep.

 

"Grantaire wake up, Patria-Rouge is hurt."

 

Soon Grantaire woke up in a daze, not knowing what was going on.

 

"Wait, what's happening?"

 

"Our daughter is hurt, there's blood on her arm."

 

Grantaire soon got out of bed, and walked over to his daughter's crib to see what was wrong.

 

He then saw the red seahorse shaped mark on her arm, and then picked up his daughter and held her while he sat back down on the bed.

 

"Don't worry Enjolras, she isn't hurt; it's just her seahorse mark."

 

"Wait, what's a seahorse mark?'

 

"It's this sort of birthmark that children like Patria-Rouge get when they turn a year old; they usually appear in the colour of the child's birthstone. No one knows why or how they appear, they just appear."

 

"Wait how do you know that?"

 

"There were a book in the restricted section of the library about seahorse blood, I first read it when we started seeing each other."

 

"But why, Grantaire?"

 

"In the off chance we decided to have a family, together."

 

"So you were the one who placed the seahorse blood in my wine, that night?"

 

"No I would never do that to you, I care about you too much to do something like that."

 

Enjolras then sat down beside Grantaire, and kissed him on the forehead.

 

"Is it okay if I hold our daughter, Grantaire?"

 

Grantaire then nodded yes, and handed Patria-Rouge to him.

 

"She's so beautiful isn't she?"

 

"Yes she is, she definitely has her pama's good looks."

 

"It just seems like yesterday that I was holding her for the first time."

 

Enjolras then suddenly frowned a little, and tears fell down his face.

 

"Enjolras, what's wrong?"

 

"I just realized that later, when our little baby girl grows up; so many people out there will be cruel to her. Just because of who her family is, and the mark on her arm."

 

"Don't worry, with our strength and our love; we can go through all the obstacles."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes really."

 

Enjolras then walked over to Patria-Rouge's crib.

 

"Good night my precious sunshine."

 

"Enjolras then kissed his daughter on the forehead, and gently placed her back in her crib."

 

He then sat next to Grantaire, and held on to him.

 

"To be honest, I never thought you and I would be together and also that we would have a child together; but now I can't imagine being without you or Patria-Rouge."

 

 

"I thought the same thing myself, I never thought that someone like me could be with someone with as much beauty as you."

 

"I love you, my diamond in the rough."

 

"I love you as well, my Apollo."

 

They soon decided to hold each other in their arms, and watch the rain fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't my best, but when I wrote it, I was a combination of heat exhaustion and very tired, and it was rushed to hopefully get it posted before the end of July 14th (I failed at that.) so I apologize.


End file.
